A Very Looney, Looney, Tiny Toons Reunion
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bugs and Daffy are called out of town to Acme Acres to see some old familiar faces. They see the futures of what became of the students such as Buster, Babs, Plucky, Elmyra, Fifi, Hamton in more since they graduated from Acme Looniversity! There were will be surprises and secrets among the students just as well as the former teachers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this seems rushed, but I kinda wanted to get this story out there. Has no one really thought of this before? I own no one whether in Tiny Toons or in Looney Tunes. I hope you liked this sucky first chapter, if you review though as you read, I'll update it if you want :D but you gotta review! Enjoy, if you don't like, then don't read, it's not that hard. Flames will not be tolerated. If I do update, I promise that future chapters will be better developed and made than this one. **

* * *

Bugs was getting dressed in a suit in front of his room mirror.

"Hey, Bugs, where do we keep the toilet paper again?" Daffy walked into the room at his unfortunate room-mate. "Hey! What're doing in a suit? Did someone die? Was it someone I knew!?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "No, it's for the reunion tonight."

"Oh, the reunion, of course!" Daffy laughed. "The reunion, how could I forget? You'd have to be stupid to forget something like that!"

Bugs looked at him with his arms crossed and darting his eyes at him. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do ya?"

"No, not really..." Daffy mumbled, looking down.

Bugs heaved a sharp sigh. "It's the Acme Looniversity 20 year school reunion. Remember? We were teachers there!"

"We were? When was this!?"

"The 90's...?"

"Oh... What're we talking about?"

"The reunion."

"What reunion?"

"The school reunion!"

"I never had a school reunion."

Bugs facepalmed Daffy. "Just where somethin' nice so we can see the old students again..."

"Alright, alright, don't need to get naggy on me..." Daffy walked out of the room, feeling offended. "Sheesh... You're just like your mother."

"You don't know my mother."

"YOU DON'T KNOW _MY_ MOTHER!" Daffy yelled in Bugs's face and slammed the door, leaving.

Bugs sighed again and finished getting ready. At least he remembered and he was looking forward to see his old students again.

* * *

Daffy and Bugs took the car and drove down to Acme Acres. Bugs felt embarrassed by Daffy's choice of wearing a pink suit instead of black tie. On their way, Lola was coming out of her parents' house and checking her letters.

"Look, there's Lola!" Bugs pointed, then made Daffy stop the car. "Lola! Lola!" he waved.

The blonde bunny girl turned with a smile. "Oh... Hi, Bugs..." she walked over to talk to him easier. "Are you two going somewhere?"

"We're going to a school reunion in Acme Acres, care to come?" Daffy asked, casually.

"A school reunion?" Lola asked. "Bugs, you didn't tell me you went to school in a place called Acme Acres."

"I haven't," Bugs clarified. "I used to be a schoolteacher there."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Lola beamed. "Can I come?"

"Actually-" Bugs was about to decline, but Daffy cut him off.

"Come on in, we got plenty of room!" Daffy smirked.

Lola smiled. She went inside to tell her parents her visit would be cut short as she was going to the school reunion with Bugs and Daffy. Hopefully Bugs wouldn't lose his mind having two screwballs on the way Acme Looniversity.

* * *

Night fell quickly and they made it to the school. Bugs helped Lola out of the car, taking her hand and walked with her inside. Daffy insisted on parking the car so he went all around to look for a parking spot. However, whenever he tried, there would always be someone taking the spot he wanted and he would have to go somewhere else.

"Names?" a woman behind the welcoming desk asked with a clipboard of student names.

"Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation."

"Here you go." the woman handed the blue and pink bunny their distinguished name-tags.

"Bustah? Babs?" Bugs couldn't believe his eyes.

The now fully grown bunnies turned to see their favorite teacher and mentor, Bugs Bunny. They had really changed since they were kids. Babs wore her ears, one over her head like a curl and the other down with a ring on it. She wore a ruby-red dress with white pearls and purple opera gloves. Her stomach seemed to had been expanded. Buster also wore a suit similar to Bugs's only he had no pants and had a green bow tie.

"Bugs Bunny!" Babs and Buster sounded surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Viola! My very sucky update... I just lost more readers and reviewers didn't I? :( oh well... This story is dumb anyway...**

* * *

"Buster, Babs..." Bugs felt like he was meeting long-lost relatives of his as he pulled the two rabbit toons into a hug. "It's so nice to see ya Doc's again."

"Nice to see you too, Bugs." Buster smiled.

"We don't get detention for calling you that, do we?" Babs asked, sounding innocent, then turned into Jack Nicholson. "I CAN'T HANDLE DETENTION!"

"She still doin' that?" Bugs whispered.

Buster nodded at him.

"Bugs, there you are!" Lola dashed over. She then looked offended at the Bunny pair and folded her arms. "Bugs! How come you never told me you already had children? I would've accepted them, but honesty is important in a relationship!"

"What?!" Bugs' eyes widened at her, then he saw her looking at Buster and Babs. "Oh, no, Lola, these aren't-"

"Hello, I can be your new step-mother, I'm sure we can all be friends even if your father refused to tell me about you until now, so this is what they call a reunion?" Lola smiled friendly at Buster and Babs. "So, who do we have here?"

"I'm Buster Bunny." the blue rabbit said.

"And I'm Babs Bunny." the pink one said.

"No relation to Bugs." they both said.

"Ohh... But you, I..." Lola found herself confused, but laughed at them. "You kids are funny. Oh, I remember when I was your age... I was...Young...and cute..."

"Is she okay, Bugs?" Babs whispered nervously.

"She's...She's just off." Bugs clarified, trying not to offend Lola right to her face.

* * *

"Look Bugs, there's Pepe!" Lola pointed and rushed over, tightly squeezing a skunk. "Oh, Pepe, it's been to long...Where did you say you were from again?"

"Let go!" the skunk was actually Pepe's apprentice, Fifi Le Fume. "Please, put me down! I am not Pepe, I am Fifi! Just go avay!"

Lola looked confused and set her down. "Oh, I'm sorry... You skunks look a lot alike..."

"Listen, mademoiselle, Pepe is black and white, I am purple and white, Pepe is a boy, I am a girl! And look at zis!" Fifi pointed to her own face, looking a little angry. "Does zis look like a black and white boy skunk to you!?"

Lola looked at her closer, squinting her eyes. "Hmm..."

Fifi growled and stormed away. "American bunnies... Zhey are just idiots vith their stereotypes!" she then felt better as a waiter came with snacks. "Ooh, escargot, mon favorite!" she ate the snail happily.

"So, what kind of school is this?" Lola wondered.

"Acme Looniversity, ma'am," a small pig answered. "We came here as students to learn how to be great successful cartoon characters."

Lola gasped and picked him up. "Porky! You got over your stutter! I knew you could do it!"

Porky was actually behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Uhh... Lola, I'm over h-h-here... That's a student, H-H-Hamton."

"Could you please put me down?" Hamton struggled in Lola's grasp.

Lola looked at Hamton and dropped him. "This is all very confusing..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for more reviews, and as a reward here's another, yet belated chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

The mentors and teachers reunited with students. This was a great idea, even if Lola was being a screwball about it. Fifi admired seeing Pepe again, Wile E. Coyote was lecturing Calamity about what it means to be a super genius while Sylvester was with Furball. The students were surprised to hear what their teachers had been up to lately.

"So, Lola, did you go to Acme Looniversity?" Babs asked, keeping her paws around her stomach.

Lola paused to think. "I don't think so... I believe I went to a prep school. I can't think of what it was called right now."

The Tiny Toons froze at the words 'prep school'. "Perfecto Prep!?" they all asked, nearly in alarm.

Lola snapped her fingers and pointed to them. "That's the one! I went there, we had such a good time, we always won everything!" she giggled as she went on about her personal school memories. "We were the most perfect school in the whole town, especially with sports. Perfecto Prep was the best school to watch sports with!" she noticed everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Lola, why didn't ya ever tell me you went to Perfecto Prep?" Bugs asked, sounding shocked.

Lola shrugged with an apologetic smile. "What's the big deal? You guys sound like you hate Perfecto Prep."

"WE DO!" the Tiny Toons answered, very angry.

"They're our worst rivals!" Buster snapped.

"Everything's a competition with them, especially the Acme Bowl games!" Babs added.

"Oh, you forget the slogan." Lola told them, then some music came in the background as she recited from her school memories.

_Oh, Perfecto Prep, the perfect school_

_Where winning is our only rule_

_There is no team we cannot beat_

_Because, you see, we always cheat!_

Lola giggled as she finished. "Catchy, huh?"

"Boy, what a party pooper." Daffy whispered to Plucky, making it seem like he didn't know who Lola was like the others.

Lola smiled, then was whacked by Elmyra's purse. "Naughty, naughty, blonde fuzzy head!"

"You tell 'em, Elm!" an older Montana Max said as he had a pipe in his hand.

"Oww... Who knew Elmer Fudd was good with a purse? And a wig? And a dress?" Lola was still confusing the students for the Tunes she knew. "What's the problem with Perfecto Prep anyway? I was the one who won the Toon Ball game against this scrawny gray rabbit."

Bugs's eyes widened. "What scrawny gray rabbit?"

"Oh, nothing personal, Bugs dear," Lola explained, then took out a picture of her teen self with some fellow toon students and a scrawny gray rabbit in the center with a red baseball cap. "He was so pathetic, whiny, had the biggest buck teeth, and munching on a carrot and always saying the dumbest thing; 'Eh, what's up, Doc?'," Lola explained. "I mean, how lame is that?"

Bugs swiped the photo and looked at it. "That's me!"

"It is?" Lola asked. "Oh, I guess it is! Who knew you were such a geek in school, Bugs?"

"I lost to a goil back then," Bugs explained. "I remember it all now... It was when I was thirteen..."

**Flashback**

_It was the bottom of the nineth. We still had a chance to win this game, only I was against the strongest, toughest, goil on the Perfecto Prep team. They call her Lucky Bunny and she knew every sport and was so advanced, she didn't need to cheat unlike the other Perfecto Prep students. She could play any sport known, but we had to play Toon Ball._

_The referee signaled for me to go against her. He threw the ball in the air and the Lucky Bunny goil swiped it and didn't even give me a chance to play. She was too much for me and she scored every single point. We lost 100 to zero. Lucky Bunny was praised by all and put on the school hall of fame while Acme Looniversity was put to shame and rivaled Perfecto Prep forever._

**End of Flashback**

"From that day on, I tried to never let a little goil put me down!" Bugs shook his fist.

The students and faculty had fallen asleep during that story. They then snorted and woke up a little.

"Eh, that's a sad story, Bugs, so where's Lucky Bunny now?" Buster asked, anxiously.

"It's me, isn't it?" Lola asked.

Bugs spun on his heels to walk over to her. "Yes, it was! You publicly humiliated me and now you have the audacity to call me your boyfriend!"

Lola giggled. "That's a funny word... Audacity... Sounds so grown up, Bugs..."

Bugs sighed and walked away from her. "I didn't expect ya to remember... It's just that game did more than humiliate me... Excuse me for a moment..." he walked out of the gym.

The others looked in concern and carried on talking amongst themselves.

"I can't help but feel that this is all my fault..." Lola sighed.

"It is your fault, sister!" Babs snapped.

"Yeah, way to kill a reunion." Buster added.

"You're despicable!" Plucky hissed.

"No, no, no, it's more like this," Daffy told him, then spit up on Lola in the face. "You're dessssspicable!"

Lola flinched from the saliva and wiped it off her face. "Poor Bugs... I wish there was something I could do."


End file.
